Atak królikozombie
by Snowley
Summary: Teatrzyk Pod Złamanym Łokciem Przedstawia Sztukę liryczno-tragiczną w DWÓCH AKTACH z epilogiem, pt: Atak królikozombie, przy owocnej współpracy wojska, assasynów, oraz kartonu mleka (proszę spodziewać się dokładnie tego, co sugeruje tytuł)


**Teatrzyk**

**Pod Złamanym Łokciem**

**Przedstawia**

Sztukę liryczno-tragiczną w DWÓCH AKTACH z epilogiem, pt:

Atak królikozombie

_Przy owocnej współpracy wojska, assasynów, oraz kartonu mleka _

_Dramatis personae: _

_Alex – człowiek-demolka, pogromca wszelkiego zła i dobra też, ogólnie rozkurwiacz ostateczny. Ubiera się na cebulkę i lubi sobie podnosić kołnierzyk w koszulkach, żeby wyglądać jak spoko luzak. Kiedy nikt nie patrzy, tańczy do piosenek Pitbulla. Jego brwi mają własne imiona (Franciszek i Kunegunda) oraz posiadają ubezpieczenie zdrowotne. Fan konspiracji, wierzy w UFO, OOBE i CIA. _

_Alti – cichy, skryty i zabójczy. Nie wiadomo czemu chodzi po ulicy w swoim białym szlafroku. Ma węża w kieszeni. Albo gorzej, jakieś nożyki. Znany z tego, że wchodzi ludziom na głowę. Często ci ludzie już nigdy nie wstają. Prowadzi konwersacje poprzez powalenie kogoś na ziemię i trzymanie osobnika w ramionach, podczas gdy w tle słychać „Ti Amo" (albo to tylko w głowie mi szumi). Potem tyka ofiarę piórkiem, które zanosi skonfundowanemu Malikowi._

_Ludzie – tłum, masa, hołota. Ogólnie przyjęty produkt żywnościowy. _

_Królikozombie – są jak królik, są jak zombie. Różowe, kicające i zgryźliwe. Dzielą się na typy: Królikozombie Zwykłe, Królikozombie Pakers (charakteryzuje się wyleniałą sierścią i tzw. mułami), oraz Królikozombie Legendarne (jak przy każdym stworze legendarnym, trzeba poczekać na odpowiedni dzień tygodnia, korelację Księżyca z Marsem oraz spożyć dżem na śniadanie by złapać ) _

_Malik – jeśli go zobaczysz, uciekaj. W przypadku, gdy nie zdążysz uciec, szykuj walerianę, bo humor tego osobnika jest bardziej suchy niż pustynia Gobi. Kolejny fan białych szlafroków, ale w dodatku narzuca na plecy czarny kocyk. Przez to niektórzy uważają, że wraz z Altim uciekli z tego samego zakładu. Brak lewej kończyny górnej chwytnej nadrabia Epickim Bitchfacem. Zbiera piórka Altiego, robi z nich przynęty rybackie i sprzedaje na ryneczku. _

_MLEKOO – mleko marki MLEKOO to biała substancja pochodzenia zwierzęcego. Jak nie wiesz co to mleko to sobie zobacz na Wikipedii, bądź skonsultuj się z lekarzem lub farmaceutą. _

_Wojsko – takie ludzie z +50 do zbroi i dużą ilością itemów (karabiny, bazooki) oraz mountów (czołgi, helikoptery). Niestety, jak inni ludzie, mają mało HP. _

_Zombie – regularne, zwykłe, nasze ulubione żywe trupy. _

**Akt I **

_Kurtyna podnosi się. Miejsce akcji: parking przed blokiem na Kozłówku. Po raz kolejny Straż Miejska krąży między samochodami z linijką i lupą, sprawdzając, czy nikt nie przekroczył linii. Pan Żul, miejscowy superbohater, śpi pod ławką po spożyciu zbyt wielu eliksirów. Nagle na parkingu pojawiają się Zombie. Za nimi na swoich mountach podąża Wojsko. Ludzie pierzchną w popłochu. _

Zombie (chórem): MUUUUUUUUUSK!

Ludzie (chórem): A my nie mamy, i co, łyso wam.

_Zombie, nie przejmując się deklaracjami Ludzi, zaczynają ich atakować. Wojsko próbuje temu zapobiec ostrzeliwując okolicę (efekty pirotechniczne, dmuchawa z dymem, dźwięki typu RA-TA-TA). Tymczasem na scenie pojawia się Alex, spacerując sobie spokojnie i popijając MLEKOO. _

Alex (dając kopa Zombie, przy okazji powalając też pięciu przypadkowych Ludzi): mleczko z rana jak śmietana! Zaraz… przecież śmietana jest z mleka…

_Podczas, gdy Alex ma problemy egzystencjalne, od tyłu zachodzi go Zombie i popycha, przez co MLEKOO wylewa się i oblewa kilku ożywieńców. Zombie pod wpływam mleka padają na ziemię w agonii. Alex zasadza kopa umarlakowi, który wylał mu MLEKOO. _

Wojsko: Widzieliście? To działa!

_Na scenie pojawia czołg, z którego lufy płynie MLEKOO. MLEKOO oblewa całą okolicę, Zombie padają jak muchy. _

Wojsko: Hurra!

Ludzie (zmoczeni mlekiem): Hurra!

Alex (zmoczony mlekiem): Już wiem! Śmietana to substancja, której Reptalianie używają by wyprać nam mózgi i uczynić z nas niewolników, wydobywających uran dla ich niecnych czynów!

_Nagle słychać basowy dźwięk. Światła sceny gasną. Rozlegają się kolejne basowe jęki. Słychać też odgłosy węszenia i kicania. _

Narrator: Niestety, ludzie cieszyli się przedwcześnie. Nie wiedzieli, że prawdziwe wyzwanie dopiero przed nimi. Nie wiedzieli, że użycie MLEKAA będzie miało skutki uboczne. Straszliwe skutki uboczne. Alex słusznie podejrzewał, że MLEKOO jest dziełem obcej cywilizacji. Jednak nie służyło ono do kontroli umysłów, nie, od tego są reklamy proszków do prania, lecz do otwierania portali do innych wymiarów. Poza tym… Zombie pod wpływem tej tajemniczej, białej niczym kości jaśniejące w świetle księżyca substancji zamieniły się w… KRÓLIKOZOMBIE.

_Światło pada na środek sceny, ukazując publiczności w krótkim rozbłysku Królikozombie. Kurtyna opada gwałtownie. Następuje przerwa, by publiczność miała czas wziąć psychotropy i popić je bimbrem. _

**Akt II**

_Kurtyna podnosi się. Miejsce akcji: przystanek autobusowy przy CH Bonarka. Na scenie obecny jest Alex oraz Ludzie. Alex podchodzi do jednego z Ludziów płci żeńskiej. _

Alex: Przepraszam bardzo, czy nie byłaby pani zainteresowana tańszą podróżą do centrum?

Ludź: Tak? A na jakiej zasadzie?

Alex: Mam dla pani wyjątkową ofertę. Otóż mogę Pani zaproponować podróż naszymi tanimi liniami lotniczymi. Skorzysta pani z jedynej w swoim rodzaju katapulty ręcznej. Dzięki naszym przewozom znajdzie się Pani na Rondzie Mogilskim w przeciągu paru sekund! Nawet przy największych korkach. A opłata to tylko dziesięć złotych!

Ludź: Ja wiem, jakoś dziwnie tanio.

Alex: Proszę się nie zrażać, dla nowych klientów mamy darmowy lot demonstracyjny!

Ludź: No dobra.

Alex (łapie kobietę za mankiet i podnosi): Niniejszym skorzystała pani z Alex Airlines. Pragnę przypomnieć, że firma nie pokrywa kosztów leczenia bądź pogrzebu klienta oraz ewentualnych opłat w wypadku nieprecyzyjnego toru lotu. Życzę miłej podróży.

_Alex rzuca Ludziem, który w malowniczy sposób zakreśla łuk ponad trasą szybkiego ruchu i znika za kulisami. Alex zabiera z ziemi torby z jedzeniem, które upuściła klientka. Inni Ludzie zebrani na przystanku nie zwracają na niego uwagi, zaabsorbowani kimś w białym szlafroku wspinającym się na komin przy CH Bonarka. _

Ludzie (chórem): O mój Bogu, to szaleniec!

Alex: To szpieg CIA! Muszę to zbadać!

_Alex wspina się na komin, szybko doganiając gościa w białym – Altiego. _

Alti: وماذا عنك؟ الرجل العنكبوت؟

Alex: Bogu, atak mentalny!

_Alex daje boksa Altiemu. Alti przez chwilę wisi na kominie na jednej ręce, nieomal spadając._

Alti: أردت فقط أن ننظر حولنا، وكنت أحمق!

_Alti dla własnego bezpieczeństwa postanawia samodzielnie wrócić na glebę. Alex podąża za nim, „pilnuje szpiega", w bezpiecznej odległości unikając kolejnego ataku mentalnego. Tymczasem do CH Bonarka zbliżają się Królikozombie, nieodłącznie śledzone przez Wojsko. U stóp komina na Altiego czeka Malik. _

Malik: لم يتم وضعه حتى المدخنة للدخول. المبتدئ.

Alti: لأنني لا تحصل على ركلة جزاء!

Malik (wykonuje jakiś skomplikowany gest oznaczający pogardę):

هذا أمر فظيع. مؤثرة جدا.

_Tymczasem wojsko zaczęło ostrzał koło CH Bonarka. Pif-paf, itd. Itd. _

Alex (dziesięć metrów od nich): Przepraszam panów z CIA, ale zaraz możemy dostać bombą.

_W tym momencie pomiędzy Altim a Malikiem wybucha bomba. Do Altiego zbliża się horda Królikozombie. _

Alti (pokazuje w stronę osiedla Na Kozłówce) : يجب أن أذهب! مقابلتي هناك لمدة ساعتين!

Alex: Panie z CIA, musimy się stąd zmywać. Niby nie powinienem pomagać szpiegom, ale pan jest niepełnosprawny i czuję się w obywatelskim obowiązku…

Malik: …

Alex: Do you speak English? The fucking tanks are coming!

Malik: وأنا أحب الفطائر.

Alex (pokazuje na czołgi): Fucking tanks!

Malik: Faking? فرسان المعبد؟

Alex: Tak! Fucking felsah mah ahbed! Come with me!

_Zniecierpliwiony Alex bierze Malika na barana i pędzi w kierunku Centrum. Malikowi się to tak sobie podoba i dźga go ukrytym w kieszeni nożem w plecy, ale ku jego zdziwieniu Alex nawet tego nie poczuł. W końcu zatrzymali się na dachu Szkieletora i usiedli na przerdzewiałej konstrukcji przykrytą ogromną reklamą Danonków. _

Alex: Panie CIA, a co pan tu właściwie robi?

Malik: مشينا من خلال وقوع الحادث بوابة بين الأبعاد.

Alex: A nie w języku Reptalian?

Malik: Faking? Bum bum faking? (czyt. dziwny człowieku, czy jesteś przeciwko templariuszom?)

Alex: Najpierw zaproś mnie na obiad…

Malik (wyczuwając nić porozumienia, radośnie): Faking!

Alex (klepie Malika przyjaźnie po głowie i przyciąga do siebie, Malik serwuje mu łokieć z żebra, ale Alex znowu nic nie czuje): Mój biedny, doświadczony fizycznie i umysłowo przyjacielu… nie proponuję tego przypadkowym osobom, ale widzę, że sam bez pomocy zginiesz, a nie wiadomo, co się stało z drugim Panem z CIA. Dlatego chcę się czymś z tobą podzielić. To trochę super moc, trochę przekleństwo… ale bez tego padniesz w tym mieście. Zwłaszcza ci z Wisły… dresy.

Malik: Dresy?

Alex: Dresy, (wskazuje na siebie) trochę mają takie ciuchy…

Malik (wskazuje na Alexa): Dresy. (wskazuje na siebie) Malik!

Alex: Nie, niestety nie ma gangu w szlafrokach. No malik gang! I właśnie to powód, dla którego ofiaruję ci nową rękę.

_Alex złapał Malika za rękę, wokół roztacza się czarny dym. Malik krótko krzyczy widząc, że pojawiła się jego utracona ręka. Z przerażenia nieomal spada z konstrukcji. Alex łapie go za pasek. _

Alex: Nie bój się, wcale nie jest tak źle.

_Alex wyrywa gołymi rękami belkę z konstrukcji Szkieletora i podaje ją Malikowi. O dziwo, Malik może ją unieść swoją nową ręką. _

Malik: أوه، الله ... MUAHAHAHA! (wskazuje w stronę osiedla na Kozłówku) Dresy! هيا!

Alex: Mówisz, że chcesz użyć swoich mocy, by pokonać dresy i królikozombie? W sumie to dobry pomysł! Takich dwóch jak nas trzech to nie ma ani jednego! Chwila…. Jest nas dwóch…

_Następuje ściemnienie i szybka zmiana dekoracji na blok na Osiedlu Na Kozłówku. Po gzymsie wspina się Altair. _

Pewien ktoś z okna: Niewierny! Kabel od Internetu urwiesz!

Alti: Allah Akbar!

Inny ktoś z okna: Stop islamizacji Europy!

_Tymczasem pojawia się Alex z Malikiem na plecach. _

Alex: Ej, drugi panie z CIA! Ścigamy się kto pierwszy na dach!

_Alex popędził do góry, oczywiście zostawiając Altiego daleko za sobą. Kiedy Alti w końcu dociera na górę, widzi że Malik i Alex przyglądają się portalowi wymiarowemu marki MLEKOO na dachu (dlatego zalewa sąsiadów z góry). _

Malik: دائما آخر واحد.

Alti: علينا ان نمضي قدما من خلال بوابة! الناس بالعصي السحرية لذلك قالوا!

Alex: Chyba musicie wrócić do waszego statku kosmicznego, co? To dziwne, nigdy nie zaprzyjaźniłem się z Reptalianinem. Żegnaj, panie z CIA! Będę tęsknić!

Malik: مع السلامة , Dresy! Bum bum faking!

Alex: Może innym razem!

_Malik i Altair znikają w portalu. Alex wzdycha, schodzi z dachu i w epickiej półgodzinnej sekwencji spuszcza łomot Królikozombiem i dresom. _

_~~EPILOG~~_

_Biuro Malika. Atlair i Malik stoją naprzeciwko siebie przy kontuarze. _

Altair: Coś się w tobie zmieniło… nie ogoliłeś się?

Malik: Zdumiewające, już myślałem, że twoje sokole oczy nie zauważą tego szczegółu. (wyciąga lewą rękę) Ten dziwak, Dresy, dał mi niezwykły prezent. Wiesz, jak bardzo niezwykły, bracie? Teraz możemy nie tylko pokonać templariuszy. To będzie banalne. Możemy… zmienić historię.

_Ściemnienie. Kurtyna opada. W tle słychać jakby cichy, mroczny śmiech. Publiczność wychodząc na ulicę, rozgląda się z niepokojem. Nic się nie zmieniło. A może zmieniło się wszystko, a oni maluczcy o tym nie wiedzą? _

**KONIEC**


End file.
